


The Caring Leader

by momirene



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Mommy Kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momirene/pseuds/momirene
Summary: Irene takes all of Joy's holes. Futanari.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Caring Leader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyjennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjennie/gifts).



> Cross-posted to asianfanfics.
> 
> This is graphic, explicit smut. You must be an adult to read!
> 
> Comments and feedback are very much appreciated! Enjoy ~

As Red Velvet’s leader, Irene had the responsibility of looking after her members. Each day of the week she would meet her girls in their dorms, rewarding them for their hard work. Monday and Tuesday belonged to Seulgi, Wednesday and Thursday to Wendy. Friday was baby Yeri’s day. And the weekend — which Irene would never admit aloud was her favorite —belonged to the group’s resident slut, Joy.

Irene knocked on the door, her stomach fluttering with butterflies. Spending time with Joy was the highlight of her week. She was beyond excited to shove her rigid meat inside all of the girl’s warm holes.

“Hello, _Mommy_ ,” Joy opened the lock, her plump lips curled in a wicked smirk. She wore lacy underwear and a small singlet, her abs and honey thighs on glorious display. “I’ve been so desperate without you.”

Irene groaned, her cheeks flushing with desire. Stepping inside the dorm, she flicked the door behind her. “Oh yeah?” She pushed Joy to the bed, her shiny hair splayed across the mattress. “It’s only been a week,” she whispered, pressing her lips to the girl’s neck. “You couldn’t even wait that long?”

Joy arched her back, her chest pressing into Irene. Her body was smooth and warm, her curves drawn into a perfect silhouette. “You couldn’t wait, either,” she remarked, a slight bite to her tone. “I hear all the girls moaning your name, the walls are thin.” With a smirk, she bucked her hip, the heat rubbing against the elder’s clothed groin.

“You sound jealous,” Irene muttered, stroking her hand beneath the girl’s singlet. Supple skin shivered beneath her palm, the definition of her abs carved yet soft. “You’re my favorite, Joy.” There was a seriousness to her voice. “You always have been.”

Joy trailed her fingers down Irene’s back, the poke of her nail scrapping across the shirt. “God, Irene,” she husked, her hands fumbling with the woman’s waistband. The girl only referred to the elder by name when she was emotionally bare, her playful facade taking a backseat. It was Joy at her weakest _and_ her neediest. Irene fucking loved it. “You need to use me. Please.” Joy shifted her weight, her torso lifting off the bed. In one swift motion, she pulled the singlet off, her round breasts jiggling.

“Oh my god, fuck,” Irene groaned, her eyes turning black. She followed the girl’s lead, her hands quickly discarding her own shirt. The cold air pricked at her nipples, the nubs pulling into erect peaks. “I want you, baby.” No matter how many times they would fuck, there was still a tension to their interactions. The atmosphere pierced with a suffocating heat, her skin breaking out in beads of sweat.

Joy sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes drifting to the woman’s pants. “Irene, you have no idea how hard this week has been.” With an index finger, the girl pulled the fabric down Irene’s legs, her thighs quivering with goosebumps. “Every single night, I hear Wendy moaning. Seulgi crying. Yeri screaming.” Joy’s warm hand palmed Irene’s meat, the touch stirring her groin. “I hate it. I don’t want to share you, anymore.” In a languid motion, she slicked her hand up the flaccid girth, the nerves quickly swelling with blood.

“If it makes you feel any better, I, fuck!” Irene jerked, her cock stiffening to a raging erection. Joy’s eyelashes flickered, her gaze heavy and lewd. Her thick hair sat above her collarbone, her clear skin starting to tint with a pink flush. “You’re the only one I can fuck without a condom.” The woman bit the inside of her mouth, the taste of blood tipping her tongue. “Nobody else wants to take the pill. Scared they’ll gain weight.” Joy’s hand quickened, dainty fingers tightening into a fist. Her grip slicked the shaft, pulling the stiff skin into a slight twist near the head. A ball of spit fell from the girl’s full lips, the froth landing on the rigid shaft. The sound of the wet fap was like a slurp, precum squishing beneath the clammy palm. “I guess taking me raw is more important to you, huh?”

Joy smiled, straight teeth poking beneath her full lips. “I’d rather leave Red Velvet than never take you raw again,” she giggled, her cheeks blushing a deep red. The absurdity of the statement humoured Irene, her chest clenching with a contained laugh.

“As your leader, I’d never allow it,” Irene smirked, angling her cock to Joy’s face. The girl’s lips were thick and pillowy. Perfect for a blowjob. “Mmm,” she moaned, her swollen head smearing precum across the girl’s mouth. Irene’s dick was long and thick, the shaft pink with bulging veins that pulled tight under the skin. The cockhead throbbed a purply red, the tissue raw and dribbling with liquid. “Are you gonna try and deepthroat me again?”

Joy straightened her back, her chin lifting to extend her soft throat. “Of course, mommy.” She darted her tongue out, the wet muscle pink and daring. “Please gag me.”

Irene groaned, her penis standing tall between her legs. Joy’s cool breath tickled the swollen glans, her length teetering from the sensation. With a whip of her hips, she slapped the girth against the girl’s cheek. “God, you’re such a nasty slut.” It wasn’t even dirty talk at this point. It was simply what Joy was.

“Mommy, please!” Joy darted her tongue to the cockhead, her face filthy as she desperately tried to gobble the meat. Like a rabbit jumping for a carrot on a stick. “I need to taste it.” Her plump lips spread wide open, tongue flat and the back of her throat exposed. Her uvula dangled, the flesh like a leaver to hit. Irene was going to choke her.

“Okay, I hope you’re ready,” Irene chuckled, grasping a fistful of brown hair. She edged her dick over the tongue, the wetness dewy against her nerves. “F-Fuck,” she groaned, her skin shivering in delight. As she poked herself inside the moist cavity, Irene felt no struggle, no push-back. Had Joy been practicing? “Why is this so easy?” Another inch, half of her length now lodged inside the hole. Saliva slicked her cock, the friction wet and slippery. “Have you been sucking someone else?”

“Mmmph!” Joy muffled, her voice blocked by six inches of cock meat. _Four inches to go_. Her eyes were wide and pleading, a well of tears starting to rim the bottom.

“Oh fuck,” Irene rutted deep into her mouth, her cock sliding across the soft palate. Joy hollowed her cheeks, the softness hugging the woman’s girth. When her entire length was forced inside, she felt Joy constrict, the walls firm as if she wanted to choke her back out. Finally some resistance. “Joy, who else have you b-been fucking?” Irene slid her dick out, tapping it on the girl’s tongue. Strings of spit flicked from her cock, the liquid flying onto Joy’s face. “Hmm?” But before she waited for an answer, she jerked forward, thrusting back inside.

The heat engulfed her dick, the sensitive skin slobbered in the girl’s saliva. “Ugh, G-God.” The atmosphere stiffened to a lustful craze, the musk of sex pervading the air. Their gazes locked with a heady intensity, Joy’s eyebrows furrowing when Irene hammered her throat. Any moment now, and her cheeks would be drenched in tears. “Take it,” Irene husked, sweat dripping down her back. She gripped the back of Joy’s head, smooth hair bunched in her possessive grip. With a thrust, she forced the girl’s face to her crotch, her balls slapping against her chin.

“Fuck!” A strident yell ripped from her lungs, her meat pulsing with a raging beat. The suction was tight and wet, Joy’s delightful tongue gobbling her with gusto. The girl attempted to swallow, the push back of a gag poking the woman’s glans. “Ugh!” Irene used Joy’s mouth carelessly, as if the girl was a toy without emotion. She nailed the throat in broad strokes, the slobber of Joy’s spit drooling from her lips. “Is it too much for you?” With a muffled whine, Joy shook her head, the movement restricted by the huge girth splitting apart her face. Tears poured down her cheeks, skin red and shiny from the liquid.

“Why are you crying?” If it was Seulgi, Yeri, or Wendy that cried, Irene would have felt the pang of guilt. But Joy was a whore, and loved the harsh treatment. This was merely a service _f_ _or her_. “Mmm, y-yes.” The pound of her cock through the needy mouth elicited a wet gurgle, the sound stirring her groin. Fuck. She fisted the girl’s hair, her once-smooth locks now messy and tousled. Joy’s plump lips were red and swollen as they latched onto the impaled length. The suction wrapped around Irene like a vice. “Joy, I’m close.” A shockwave tore through her frame, her body breaking into a heated sweat. Irene gripped Joy’s ear, the flesh weak in her strong hand. With a splintered mind, she bucked into the girl, her prick rapidly pummelling the abused hole.

The throbbing in her cock built to a painful ache, a quiver travelling down her legs. Her body tensed, vision cast in tiny little flames. Irene was reaching the gates. “Oh shit! Fuck!” A torrent of semen ripped from the head of her dick. The fluid gushed down Joy’s firm throat. A rough choke tore from the girl’s chest, her tongue curling as if struggling to swallow the seed. Her eyes were red and misty, the tears staining her skin. Strings of cum seeped from the corners of her mouth. The white slid down her chin and landed on her breasts. “God.” Slowly, Irene withdrew her dick, the shaft popping out of the wet suction.

“F-Fuck.” Joy could barely speak, her voice horse from the intrusive cum. She looked like she’d been beaten and taken advantage of, her skin raw and covered in sticky ooze. “Thank you, Mommy.” Her eyelashes flickered, a sly look creeping across her gaze. A shadow of a smirk played at her lips, the plump flesh engorged and dipped in sperm. “Thank you for your cum.” With a soft hand, she drew a slick of fluid from her chin, the dew gathered on her finger like icing sugar. She rubbed the cum across her nipple, the brown nub glistening in essence. “You drive me crazy, Irene.”

The tears on her cheek started to dry, the streak a crusty outline. “God.” Joy leaned forward, her breasts pushing into a tight line of cleavage. “Taste yourself,” she uttered, extending her hand out to the woman’s face.

“What?” Irene’s eyes were glassy, focus dizzy from her orgasm. The scent of her spunk drifted past her nose. “O-Okay.” With a hesitant tongue, she licked a line across Joy’a finger, the taste sharp in her mouth. “Can you answer my question, now?”

Joy shifted off the bed, her hand tugging down her underwear. Her waxed pussy was smooth and glistening, arousal seeping from her engorged slit. “I sleep with everyone, you know this.” The inflection in her voice was confident and nonchalant, as if declaring a banal truth. “Why? Are you jealous, mommy?” The curve of her leg lengthened, the fabric of her panties sliding off her calf. Her legs were tanned and long, toned muscle tight behind supple skin. “Well that makes two of us,” she chuckled, the laugh rasped with darkness.

Irene’s heart hammered in her chest, the throb piercing through her ears. “I know what you’re trying to do.” With hungry eyes, her gaze flicked down Joy’s body, the girl’s waist narrow and thighs thick. “You’re trying to make me mad so that I’ll punish you.”

“I’ve been exposed,” Joy croaked, her voice barely above a whisper. The girl closed their distance, her warm body pressing to Irene. The hard tip of her nipples poked the woman’s chest, the nerves grazing across her skin. “Don’t pretend like you don’t want it, too.” Cool breath tickled Irene’s mouth, her lips tingling with want. “You have the other girls for _normal_ sex,” she lightly pressed her lips to the leader, the kiss soft and teasing. Irene could taste the remnants of her tears. “Why not punish me like a whore? I think that’s much more fun.”

A primal grunt ripped from Irene’s lips. “Ugh, much more... fun.” Her tongue thrust down Joy’s throat, their saliva mingling in a slippery trance. The wet smack of their mouths crashed around them, their breathless gasps swallowed by tongue. Irene gripped the girl’s wrist, pulling it to her soft cock. The flesh was raw and sensitive, her balls light from the expunged cum. But Joy was one of a kind. The girl could make anyone hard within seconds. “Mmm,” Irene moaned into the kiss, Joy’s tongue swirling madly inside her mouth. The hand around her cock started to tug, the tissue quickly filling with blood.

“M-Mommy, I,” Joy gasped for air, a string of spit connecting their lips. Her eyes were black with a wild urge, her gaze fixated on the meat between Irene’s legs. “I need you inside, I can’t wait any longer.” Her grip tightened, the fist sending an aching jolt through the woman’s core.

“Jesus!” Irene yelped, her cock standing to a pulsing erection. The flesh was as hard as wood, the head pounding with blood. “That hurts!” Her jaw clenched, head flicked back in pain and pleasure. The raw numbness left her cock. A rapid fire took its place. 

“Sorry.” The girl loosened her grip, her digits trailing softly along the shaft. Her index finger poked at the head, the thick tool bouncing to the side. “Oh my.” Irene’s cock flicked back to the centre, the hard flesh smacking against Joy’s hand. A soft giggle slipped from the girl’s mouth, her eyes widening in delight. “I love when it does that.”

Irene groaned, a flicker of frustration churning in her gut. “Stop playing with me. Get back on the bed.”

“Gladly.” Joy smiled, her lips sly. The girl rounded the mattress, her hands shuffling through the bedside draw. Joy was a stunner, her face smooth like silk and her body refined from marble. But from behind? Fuck. She was godlike. Her ass was plump and round, the cheeks sitting firm as they rubbed against each other. The lamp cast a soft glow on the girl’s body. A honey-yellow light drifted across her buttocks. Tiny dews of sweat dripped down her back, the beads slowly slithering to the thick flesh. Irene’s mouth hung open, practically drooling at the sight.

“Baby,” Irene breathed, her groin tightening into a sharp knot. The girl turned to face her, her confident expression pulling into a seductive smirk.

“Mommy.” A bottle of lube clenched in Joy’s hand. She took a few long strides towards Irene, her full tits jiggling with each step. “Look what I’ve got.”

“God, Joy. You’re insatiable,” Irene uttered, her gaze hooded. Time crawled to a formless linger, the limbo pulling at her psyche.

“Mhm,” the girl hummed, latching her lips to Irene’s. “Please give it to me, mommy.” Her whisper felt intimate, as if the two were sharing a heavy secret. “None of my boyfriends have taken me there yet-“

The smack of Irene’s palm against Joy’s cheek elicited a strident slap, the sound tainting the walls. “Shut the fuck up,” she snapped, her temples throbbing with an impending rage. Irene wasn’t playing any more. “Do not,” the back of her hand smacked the other side of the girl’s face, her knuckles striking softness, “ever speak to me like that.” The blatant disrespect to the leader had her gut churning.

“Uhhnf,” Joy covered her cheek, her eyes sharp with a deranged focus. Her face was red, the print of Irene’s hand smacked across her porcelain skin.

“I’m fucking serious.” Irene threw Joy onto the bed, the girl’s body falling face down. 

Tender thighs shifted, Joy’s hands and knees pressing into the sheets. The girl was on all fours, her back arching like a wild beast waiting to mate. She parted her legs, her dripping pussy cracking open to expose her swollen hole. “Fuck me!” Joy begged, the plead like a manic scream.

Irene knelt behind, her firm dick stroking up and down the crack. “Don’t tell me what to do.” Precum dribbled out of her cock, the fluid smearing across the firm rump. “You forfeited that right, Joy.” With a light buck, she teased her girth through the girl’s folds, wetness dousing the meat. Her cock throbbed, the moist heat tingling the nerves. Irene felt dizzy, adrenaline pulsing through her veins.

“Oh, _God_ ,” Joy whined, her ass pressing back into the rigid tool. “P-Please,” she glanced at Irene, her silky hair falling over her shoulder. “I’m sorry, mommy. I’m sorry for-ugh!” A smack to her ass and Joy was quivering, fluid gushing over the woman’s dick. The spank was harsh and callous, Irene’s palm stinging from the impact.

“Urrgh,” Irene growled, poking the cockhead through the ring of Joy’s gaping cunt. Wet walls parted, the pussy splitting open with each thick inch. “You feel amazing.” Intense pleasure slashed up her spine, her brain breaking into mindless lust. The girl’s hole was warm and tight, the spongy ridges tightly holding her girth.

“Y-Yeah, fuck.” Joy’s ass bounced on Irene’s dick, the firm flesh swallowing the meat whole. The girl was a needy whore, her body merely a vice for sex and pleasure. Her pussy fluttered around the woman’s penis. Their bodies fused into one. “I-I want, I, fuck,” Joy’s elbows buckled, her chest pressing to the mattress. The angle lifted her backside higher, her cunt spreading for the impaled rod.

“You want what?” Irene gripped the girl’s hips, her groin banging into the used cunt in rapid thrusts. Balls slapped against her thigh with each outward rut, the movement rushed and desperate.

“Hnnn!” Joy turned her head, her face lifeless against the pillow. Her expression was dazed, eyes rolling back with each rough plow. Her cheeks were red and abused, old tears and cum streaking across the raw skin. “Fuck m-my,” on shaky arms, she leaned up, her limbs struggling to lock, “fuck my ass.”

Irene laughed, the spear of her hard girth penetrating the heat mercilessly. “God, you’re filthy.” With a steely willpower, she slowly withdrew her cock from the cozy embrace, the cold air tickling her drenched veins.

“Here,” Joy croaked, reaching back to hand over the lube.

Irene lathered her cock, the liquid cold against her sensitive skin. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, her excitement bubbling.

“Mommy, right here.” Joy’s nails dug into the tissue of her plump ass, the flesh parting to expose her tight anus. “God, I’ve dreamt of this for s-so long.” The girl lay shamelessly on the bed, her body lewdly exposed and free for the taking.

The soft mattress pressed into the woman’s knees, her lubed cock sliding in her palm. Her chest ached, the pound of her heart throttling and restless. “So have I,” Irene confessed, gripping the base of her cock. The length poked the closed hole, the flesh soft and puckered. Lubricant smothered Joy’s anus, the pink shining with thick liquid.

“Nnngh!” Joy spread her buttocks open wider, her nails drawing a red streak across the cheeks. The hole fluttered and clenched, the slight friction brushing the throbbing head. 

Steadily, Irene balanced her hand against the small of the girl’s back. Heat melted her palm, Joy’s sweaty skin slicking against her hold. “Oh shit.” Irene nudged her way inside, the mushroom head forcing open the hole. The girl’s anus was tight like an elastic, the rim snapping sharp around the woman’s cock. “Jesus!” It was a tighter sensation than _anything_ she had ever experienced.

“Irene!” Joy’s hands fell from her asscheeks, her entire upper body collapsing onto the mattress. She gripped the bedsheets, the white fabric bunched in her white fists. “St-Stop. You’re t-too big,” she babbled, her mouth loose and slurred.

Irene pulled out, her cockhead swelling with blood. Joy’s asshole quivered, the pink hole clenching onto air. A dollop of translucent lube oozed out of her anus, the dew trailing down her thigh. “I don’t care,” Irene husked, jerking her dick in quick tugs. She smacked the girl’s ass, her hand print a fiery red against supple flesh. Arousal weaved through her brain, her primal instinct tainting her conscious.

“Joy, fuck!” The thick girth punctured the tight ring, a stern tremor trailing up her abdomen. Joy’s anus gripped her like a vice, the rigid walls strangling her shaft. The smell of sex wafted through the room, the scent musty and wicked. It took _everything_ for Irene to insert herself slowly, each prod slipping into the heat inch by steady inch. The woman wanted to bottom out, her monstrous meat breaking the anus apart in one swift motion.

“Mommy!” Joy howled, her legs shaking. Her back dipped, the curve drawn to a velvety line.

The hole sucked the length in like a vacuum, the hot flesh moulding around the intrusion. After tonight, Irene would never be content with just pussy. “Jesus, you’re so, f-fuck, so tight.” Her wood stretched the cavity, the tissue starting to yield to the hardness. A flurry of moans left the girl’s mouth, her eyelashes hooded and pupils off-centred. She looked intoxicated and numb, as if spent from a weeklong bender.

“Uh-uhn, ugh!” Joy’s hole gaped, the wet flesh swallowing Irene’s cock. “Feels so g-good.”

With a sharp buck, Irene impaled the girl to the bed, her entire length sheathed in the tight sleeve. The cock buried in the hole, the snap of her hips hitting a hilt. “God,” she groaned, thrusting her cock in slow, circular motions. Each time she withdrew, she felt the grooves clench to her meat, desperate to keep her lodged inside.

The slow fuck was torturous, Irene’s gut rumbling with with an insatiable need. Joy wasn’t built to be taken slow. “ _Worthless whore_.” Abruptly, she quickened her pace, her meat plowing through the anus in frantic bursts. Heat crept up her chest, skin flushed in a deep pink. The sound of their drilling was heavy and wet, their thighs hitting with a moist slap. Irene fisted a bunch of Joy’s hair and yanked, the girl’s face pulled tight.

“Ughhhnn!” Joy couldn’t speak, she’d lost all sentience. All she could do was moan and fuck.

The girl’s body was bent with force, her upper body pulled into the air as she was nailed from behind. “Mm, ughhh.” Her voice was strangled, the hard yank of her hair drawing her throat tight. God. Irene had complete control over her.

A quiver shot through the woman’s cock, her balls full with a new dump of cream. She jerked her groin, the plow of her rod entering deep and hard. Sweat drenched her skin, the slip gliding along their slapping thighs. “B-Baby,” she husked, stars penetrating her vision.

“H-Hard,” Joy gasped, a string of saliva sliding out of her mouth, “h-harder.”

Irene drew her hands around Joy’s throat, her fingers pressing into the skin. The choke rendered the girl silent, her loud moans now strangled. “Like this?” Irene moaned, gripping onto the girl as she hammered her cock in erratic strokes. The drive of her meat was rough, the incessant forge rendering both of the lovers breathless.

Her balls slapped against Joy’s cunt with each thrust, the sack slicked in her liquid. Choked pants echoed through the room, Joy’s struggle obvious to anyone that may hear.

“What do you think the girls would say if they knew what we did tonight?” Static splintered Irene’s core, her body turning rigid. A gush of wetness doused her sack, the fluid seeping out of Joy’s hot cunt. Irene watched as her pink meat parted the plump flesh, the soft cheeks gliding along her veiny shaft.

“I-I” Joy heaved, the fingers on her throat blocking the airway. The girl’s body felt loose, as if Irene was fucking a brainless pulp of flesh. The drool dripped down Joy’s chin, her eyes black and veiled. Her anus clenched, the bud fluttering around the hard penis. “I c-c-" Irene slipped her grip down Joy’s body, her palms landing on the girl’s swaying tits. A loud cough and Joy was sputtering, spit flying from her mouth. “I came.” _Fuck_!

“Oh my God.” Irene’s cock throbbed, the ache drawn tight. Unspent seed pulsed in her sack, her body desperate for release. Her thrusts became uneasy, the jerk of her body wild and deranged. “Jesus!” Fire licked up her groin, the coil unwinding with white spunk. Seed busted from the tip, the splash gushing inside the tight anus.

Irene melted, her body dissolving through the floor. With desperate jerks, she emptied herself in Joy, the cum filling her up to the brim. “God.” She rolled her hips, the high waving through her body. After a moment of euphoria, her cock popped out of the hole, the pink bud gaping wide. White cum seeped out of the raw anus, the liquid stringing down to the sheets. Irene watched as the ring slowly constricted back to normal, the loose flesh tightening into a wrinkly pucker. It was the most depraved sight that she had ever seen.

“That felt amazing,” Joy husked, her knees buckling to the bed. Her body collapsed, skin pressed against the mattress.

Irene’s tired cock flopped between her legs, the soft meat sticking to her inner-thigh. Heavy breaths ripped from her chest, her racing heart slowing to a steady throb. “Mmm,” she hummed, flipping the girl onto her back. Joy’s hair stuck to her breasts, the sweat streaked down her chest. “So amazing.” Irene crawled above the girl, their naked bodies hot and damp. Usually she’d leave afterwards, but tonight felt different. A euphoria swirled in her chest, her heart full and bursting at the seams. Irene loved her girls dearly. She always had.

“Stay with me a little longer, Mommy.” With a sleepy gaze, Joy propped up, her cheek resting against her palm. Her body was ruined, sores blotching her skin and cum staining her thighs. She looked like an ethereal angel, fallen from grace and buried in the depths.

“Promise you won’t tell the girls? I don’t want them to know I favor you.” Irene slid beside her, the bedsheets cold against her warm body. The bed was damp with sweat and cum, the liquid sticking to her skin.

“I _promise_ ,” Joy whispered, trailing her hand along the curve of the woman’s hip. They kissed, the tender touch lighting a fire.

/


End file.
